breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Slip
|next = |viewers = 1.63 million |synopsis = Jimmy is pushed to desperate measures; Nacho picks up a skill; Mike explores an alliance; Kim stands up to Hamlin. }} "Slip" is the eighth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-eighth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback, Jimmy and Marco break into the McGill family's now-abandoned store in Cicero, Illinois. Jimmy retrieves an old Band-Aid box from the ceiling, from which he retrieves his childhood coin collection. Jimmy finds an Indian-head penny that he hopes to use in a con game. Jimmy explains that he hid his collection after his father tried to give back a rare George Washington half dollar. He goes on say that his family were better off not owning the store, saying that his father was only popular because he was too generous with money. As he and Marco leave, Jimmy takes the Band-Aid box with him. Act I Mike drives to the site of the truck robbery and retrieves a metal detector and shovel from his trunk. He uses these instruments with the help of the information supplied by Nacho to search and dig holes for a prolonged period of time. Mike finally discovers the body of the good samaritan killed by Hector after the robbery. Mike anonymously reports the body to the police. At his home, Chuck meets with Dr. Cruz, seeking to confront his EHS delusion and live a normal life again. Chuck is eager to recover quickly, but Cruz cautions him not to push himself too far. Chuck explains that he had a public "incident" which caused him to realize that his condition was in his head, and implies that the resulting epiphany caused him to reconsider his behavior. Meanwhile, at the music store, Jimmy gets into a disagreement with the owners about pricing. When they refuse to pay him, Jimmy ensures the camera is pointed at him and recording, drops a drumstick to the ground and after ensuring the owners refuse to pay, fakes an accident. Act II While Kim is at lunch with Kevin Wachtell and Paige Novick, talking business about Mesa Verde, Howard Hamlin unexpectedly shows up, having lunch with some of his HHM clients. He spots Kim and makes some awkward small talk with Kim, Kevin and Paige. Kim excuses herself to the bathroom and writes out a check to Howard for $14,815, the amount of money that covers her law school loans. Howard is irked, and confronts Kim as she is waiting for the valet to bring her car to her. He angrily points out that he's been left doing damage control with HHM's clients because of Jimmy and Kim dragging the firm's reputation through the mud with the Bar hearing. Kim fires back, pointing out that Howard conveniently ignored Chuck's illness when it suited him, and by withholding Chuck's condition from the clients, the damage control is all Howard's problem. Howard angrily rips up the check, telling Kim that her debt is forgiven but not everything else. That night, Nacho Varga goes into his father's upholstery shop. He crushes ibuprofin tablets into a fine powder, which he then carefully plants in the empty capsules that Daniel Warmold supplied him. He then practices how he will slip the pills into Hector's coat pocket, hanging a coat over a chair to replicate the circumstances. By the time morning comes, Nacho seems to have it down perfectly. When his father shows up, Nacho claims he came in early to check on invoices. Act III Chuck decides that he needs to confront his EHS on his own. To that end, he walks to the local supermarket without any protection. Though the EHS does seem to kick in, Chuck manages to complete his shopping without any incident. When he returns home, he finds Howard waiting outside. Howard is delighted and impressed that Chuck managed to do the shopping all by himself, but he then reveals he's not here to make a social call: he's actually here to talk about an issue with Chuck's malpractice insurance. Back at the Wexler McGill office space, Kim finds Jimmy lying on his back in his office, strumming on a guitar signed by Richie Blackmore, which we learn he received from the store owners through his con as well as selling the remaining seven ads as he had been trying to do. Despite Jimmy's assurances, Kim still expresses doubts about Jimmy's ability to pay and considers taking on another client. That night, Nacho sets his plan into motion. He climbs onto the roof of the restaurant where Hector does his transactions, and breaks the air cooling unit. The next day, the restaurant is hot and sweaty because of the broken AC. As Nacho counts Krazy-8's money, he sees Hector take off his coat. Nacho pretends to scrutinize one of the dollar bills in Krazy-8's stack, claiming that it looks "funny" (ie; it looks like it might be marked). Hector asks him to come over so he can scrutinize it. While Hector looks at the bill, Nacho reaches into Hector's coat pocket and removes his pill bottle, which he "accidentally" proceeds to drop. In gathering up the money, Nacho then returns to his seat and grabs the bottle of doctored pills from the satchel containing Hector's rolled-up money bands. He keeps the bottle on his lap while counting the next dealer's money, and is unusually short with him. Once this dealer is gone, Nacho does the switch, switching Hector's real pills for the doctored ones, and then tosses the bottle back into Hector's coat pocket without Hector noticing. Act IV While picking up trash as part of his community service, Jimmy is handicapped by his back pain. The supervisor keeps a close eye on him and reminds him if he slows down. Freddy, a drug dealer, asks the supervisor if he can take time off to visit his sick daughter in the hospital. The supervisor authorizes him to leave but warns him that he will not be credited with the hours he has worked. Having listened to the conversation, Jimmy understands that Fredy is a drug dealer and that the excuse about his sick daughter is most likely a lie, but offers him a deal: for $700, Jimmy will make sure that Fredy can leave without losing his hours. Intrigued, Fredy accepts the deal. Jimmy then lies on the floor to rest his back and the supervisor immediately reappears. Jimmy threatens to drag him to court for various reasons if he refuses Fredy to go see his daughter and Jimmy to rest his back, while allowing both to keep their hours. Panicked, the supervisor abdicates. Impressed, Fredy pays Jimmy and leaves. Jimmy extends to rest his back, satisfied with his particularly lucrative improvised ploy. Late at night, Mike looks at the money he took from the truck heist , removing it from the crawl space under his floorboards. Counting the stacks, he realizes there's no way he can spend this money without attracting suspicion. That night, he pays a visit to Gustavo Fring in his office at the Los Pollos Hermanos restaurant, asking Gus to launder the money so that Mike can give it to his family. He reasons that as Gus is running his restaurants for a similar reason, he might be able to assist Mike. Gus cautions that he and Mike can't be publicly associated given their rivalry with Hector, and the consequences that could come of this. After some negotiating, Gus proposes a potentially reasonable offer, which he and Mike shake hands on. Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Clea DuVall as Dr. Lara Cruz * Mel Rodriguez as Marco Pasternak * Max Arciniega as Domingo "Krazy-8" Molina * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Frank Deal as Parks Supervisor * Shahine Ezell as Freddy * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Hayley Holmes as Make-Up Artist * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Jason Sklar as Music Store Owner * Randy Sklar as Music Store Owner * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Efrain Villa as Carlos * Jose E. Pintor as Manager * Marjorie Conner as Grandma * Madi Frost as Teenage Girl * Tom Schuch as Jack * Diane Villegas as Marie * Sydney Barrosse as Lauren * Cris Iannucci as Grocery Store Clerk |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Julian Wondolowski as Driver with Vehicle Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-308-gus-esposito-658.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-308-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-marco-rodriguez-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-nacho-mando-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-308-mike-banks-2-935.jpg Trivia *The scene in the restaurant takes place on March 4, 2003 based on the date on Kim's check. *The Band-Aid box that Jimmy takes from his father's old store appeared in the Gene flash-forward in where it was stored in a box containing some of Jimmy's old mementos. *In the previous episode, Mike agreed to Nacho and Daniel's exchange once Nacho showed him the money and gave him "one more thing," which Mike pulled out a pad and pen in anticipation of. It is revealed in this episode that Mike asked Nacho to give him GPS coordinates where the good Samaritan is buried, murdered on Hector's orders, who had come to the aid of Ximenez Lecerda after his truck was attacked by Mike . Having heard the story of Anita , whose husband suddenly disappeared for 8 years without a trace, Mike imagines the distress of the possible family of this good Samaritan and decides to make sure that the body is found. Memorable Quotes Featured Music *'Cold Feet' by Fink *'Corrido De Un Raton' by Francisco Sarrmiento *'Hasta Mañana' by Los Panchos es:Slip Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)